This invention relates generally to hangers, and more particularly to hangers for supporting objects on one or more support rods attached to framing in a building.
Vertical support rods are often used to support objects in buildings, such as cable tray used for routing electrical “cable” (i.e., conductors for transmitting electrical or optical signals or electrical power). One such type of tray is “wire basket” cable tray formed from wire members extending longitudinally and transversely of the tray. The threaded support rods used to support such cable tray, sometimes referred to as all-thread rods, generally come in standard sizes, such as a 0.25 in. and 0.375 in diameter rod for lighter duty applications and a 0.500 in. and 0.625 in. diameter rod for heavier duty applications. The hangers used to support cable tray on these vertical rods come in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. In conventional designs, the hanger is usually attached to a support rod by two nuts threaded on the rod above and below the hanger. To accommodate different rod sizes, the hanger has a large opening to receive the largest rod size. The wide opening often requires installing flat washers on both sides of the hanger. The process of properly positioning both nuts (and the washers, if used) on the support rod to secure the hanger in place is time-consuming and cumbersome. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,545 for one example of a prior hanger.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved hanger which facilitates attachment of objects to a support rod, including objects such as cable tray, and more particularly “wire basket” cable tray.